Une journée de pritemps
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Sasuke se promène dans la rue il voit Sakura qui embrasse Naruto. Malheureux, il rentre chez lui. Et là ! C'est l'évidence, il l'a toujours aimé, sa fleur de cerisier… SasuSaku NaruHina... Je me déteste!
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Sasuke se promène dans la rue il voit Sakura qui embrasse Naruto. Malheureux, il rentre chez lui. Et là ! C'est l'évidence, il l'a toujours aimé, sa fleur de cerisier…

Disclamer : Keyko est a moi !!! Et rien qu'à moi ! Alors pas touche !!!!

Petite dédicace à Doudou chéri adoré !!!! Qui est venu me rendre visite et qui me manque déjà !!!!!!

Snif, je suis en train de pleurer !!!!!!!!!!! Aller, voilà un One-Shot sur un SasuSaku pour lui, qu'il m'avait demandé de faire et que j'ai toujours refusé… Mais comme je pleure pour que tu me reviennes, je le fais !!!!!!!!!

Ps : En Italique c'est la conscience de Sasuke !

Un matin de printemps, ma fleur a été arrachée par un renard…

Je sors de chez moi, je soupire, c'est le printemps ! Il y a une fête, Sakura m'a demandé d'y aller avec elle ! J'ai bien sûr refusé ! Comme si j'allais sortir avec une idiote dans son genre ! Je soupire a nouveau.

_Elle y va avec Naruto maintenant pauvre con !_

Et je m'en fiche !

_Non, tu t'en fous pas parce que sinon tu ne serais pas ici à soupirer et à te lamenter sur ton sort !_

Tu m'énerves !

_C'est normal, je suis toi ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu énerves tout le monde !_

Je m'apprête à répliquer, cette conscience m'énerve mais je vois une scène qui me choque au plus haut point. Sakura pendue au cou de Naruto en train de l'embrasser passionnément !

_Une minute de silence, il doit reprendre ses esprits, le pauvre chou !_

Elle… Elle… Sakura embrasse Naruto ????? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois avoir la berlue ! C'est ça, je dois m'acheter des lunettes !

_Non, tu vois très bien, Sakura embrasse Naruto !_

Je m'en vais en courant dégoûter ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir le cœur lacéré ?

_Tu l'aimes !_

Non, c'est faux ! Je la hais !

_Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Je ne pleure pas ! Un Uchiwa ne pleure pas, jamais !

Je me rendis à l'évidence, j'avais le visage baigné de larmes. J'ouvre la porte de chez moi et la ferme. Je ne dois pas pleurer !

_Faut pas avoir honte de ses sentiments ! (Avec l'air de la chanson) Ne retiens pas tes larmes ! Pleurer ça fait du bien !_

La ferme !

_Non, toi tu la fermes ! Pour un ninja, tu me déçois ! Tu crois que rester là à pleurer te serviras à quelques chose ! Tu dois agir ! AGIR ! Tu dois récupérer ta belle !_

Mais comment ?

_Pourquoi je dois m'occuper d'un abruti ??? Suis-je maudite ? Achète lui des fleurs, chante lui des chanson…Ce genre de truc que les fille adorent !!!_

Ok, te fâche pas… Non, pas ça… C'est trop…

_Commun ?_

Oui, c'est ça ! Je ne sais pas…

_Tu peux lui faire une déclaration d'amour !_

Sans la draguer avant ? Elle sort avec Naruto je te signale !

_Je sais bien mais ça fait partit du plan de drague !_

De toute façon, je ne suis pas doué pour avouer mes sentiments…

_Ça on le savait…_

Si j'allais chez elle ?

_Se serait déjà un bon début !_

Et lui demander pardon et savoir si elle voudrait aller à la fête avec moi ?

_Tu vas t'attraper un râteau et…Il m'écoute déjà plus !!!!! Je sers à quoi moi ????_

Il toqua à la porte de Sakura.

-Bonjour ! Je suis… Ha ! Ce n'est que toi…

Comment ça que moi ? Je me déplace pour elle, je lui fais l'immense honneur de ma présence et elle me dit « Ce n'est QUE toi » Je vais lui en foutre des que moi…

_Et voilà un autre macho dans l'univers…--''_

-Salut, c'est pour savoir… Tu es toujours libre pour la fête parce que je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas…

-Non, désoler, j'y vais avec Naruto et si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'attends de la visite…

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

_Ne trouvez-vous pas que qu'il est pitoyable ??? Ou alors, je suis la seule ???_

Je reste là à fixer la porte avant de partir les mains dans les poches… Je suis débile de penser qu'elle serait assez gentille pour me pardonner !!! Elle a un cœur et toi tu l'as piétiné ! Je voix Naruto, il toque à la maison de Sakura qui le laisse entrer en souriant. Je bouillonne de rage et m'en vais. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ???

_Parce que t'es con ???_

Merci c'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre ce genre de chose !!!!

_Mais de rien, c'est vrai que c'est gentil comparé à ce que je dis d'habitude…._

Tu es vraiment d'une gentillesse exemplaire !!!!

_Je sens un brin de sarcasme, est-ce normal ???_

Non, pourquoi ???

_Ecoute, je vais être gentille et je vais me matérialiser en ''bombe'' et tu vas rendre Sakura jalouse !!!_

C'est vrai ??? Mais que ferais-je sans toi !!!!

_Hum, rien !_

Et modeste avec ça !!!

_Bien sûr !!! Cela fait partie de mon charme !!! Bon, je vais me matérialiser attention… Un, deux, trois !_

Une jeune fille se matérialise devant moi, elle est plutôt jolie, rien à voir avec Sakura mais elle à un genre… Elle a les yeux brun vert et les cheveux brun foncés…

-Alors, comment tu me trouves ??? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles !!!!

-Bien sûr !!! Tu sais que je sais lire dans les pensés ??? Et par conséquent, je sais que tu me trouves mignonne !!!

-Tu sais lire dans les pensés de tout le mondes ???

-Ben, ouais….

-Même dans celle de Sakura ???

-Heu… Ouais !

-Donc tu sais si oui ou non elle est amoureuse de Naruto ???

-Heu, ben,… Ouais !

-Alors elle est amoureuse de Naruto ???

-Heu, ben, ça, je peux pas te le dire !!!

-Alors, pourquoi tu me donnes tous ses conseils si tu ne peux pas me rassurer ou m'infliger une grande peine tout de suite ???

-Ben, parce que j'aime bien te voir souffrir et je sais se qui va se passer !!!!

-Alors… Je parie qu'elle est amoureuse de moi !!!

-D'accord, si elle ne l'est pas je veux que tu dises à Lee que tu es amoureux de lui !!!!

Je rougis violement.

-Tu es folle ???

-Mais non !

-Alors moi je veux que tu dise à Kakashi-sensei que tu l'aimes !!!

Elle me fit un grand sourire, elle a l'air d'être sûre de gagner.

-Pari tenu !!!!

Elle croisa ses bras, songeuse.

-Dit, si je suis sensée être ta petite amie… Je dois t'embrasser ???

-Normalement !

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, horrifiée !

-Quelle horreur ! Moi ? T'embrasser toi ??? Je n'ai jamais compris comment Sakura faisait avant pour t'aimer mais je comprend encore moins comment on peut avoir envi de t'embrasser !!! Il est hors de question que je pose mes douces lèvres sur une quelconque partie de ton anatomie !!!

-Merci, ça fait plaisir…

-Mais de rien !!! De toute façon, ne compte pas sur moi ! Je trouve ça répugnant !!!

Je la regarde et lui chope le bras, qu'elle le veuille ou non, de toute façon ce n'est qu'un objet et je me contre-fiche de se qu'elle pense !

BANG (Il vient de recevoir la main de sa conscience en pleine figure, il lui faudra un petit temps pour se remettre à penser convenablement !)

Oh ! Des oiseaux ! Ils font cuicui !!!(Le pauvre, il a perdu ses derniers neurones dans le choque--)

-Bon, je m'appelle Keyko Saotome !!! Et je suis loin d'être une chose alors tu as intérêt à penser autrement !!!

-Je dois même faire attention à ce que je pense maintenant !!!!

-Ben ouais !! Mais tu as toujours du faire attention à cause de moi !!!!

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux !!!

-Mais maintenant que je ne peux pas faire attention à tes pensée perverse qui, tu vas voire, vont être plus nombreuse, tu dois faire attention !!! Parce que sans vouloir te vexer, tu es un vrai pervers… Et arrête de me déshabiller du regard !!!

Je lève mes yeux vers elle, elle a les joues légèrement roses !!! Je la voix en petite tenue et je me retiens de baver.

-Bon, on y va ??? Me demande-t-elle en tapant du pied.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas !!!!

Elle s'accroche à mon bras et je sens qu'elle fait tout les effort du monde pour ne pas me lâcher tout de suite !!! Je souris à cette pensée, et oui ma petite Keyko tu es à moi jusqu'à la fin de cette journée !!!

Je trébuche sur une pierre et tombe le nez dans un trou.

-Oh, pardon chéri c'est ma faute, tu vas bien ???

-J'ai le nez coincé dans un trou mais à part ça, ça va !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Sasuke se promène dans la rue il voit Sakura qui embrasse Naruto. Malheureux, il rentre chez lui. Et là ! C'est l'évidence, il l'a toujours aimé, sa fleur de cerisier…

Disclamer : Keyko est a moi !!! Et rien qu'à moi ! Alors pas touche !!!!

Petite dédicace à Doudou chéri adoré !!!! Qui est venu me rendre visite et qui me manque déjà !!!!!!

Snif, je suis en train de pleurer !!!!!!!!!!! Aller, voilà un One-Shot sur un SasuSaku pour lui, qu'il m'avait demandé de faire et que j'ai toujours refusé… Mais comme je pleure pour que tu me reviennes, je le fais !!!!!!!!!

Ps : En Italique c'est la conscience de Sasuke !

Alors-heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... SALUUUUUUUUUUUUT! xD. Voilà la suite De notre couple préféré à tous... (grimace de dégoût) SAKURA ET SASUKE! (beurk, beurk, beurk... Je soutiens que Sasuke est à Naruto!-.-'... Et vice versa d'ailleurs.')

Doudou chéri j'espère que t'en profite bien parce que c'est la DERNIERE fois que je fais un SasuSaku XD

Réponse aux comm : 

La tite Sakura : Pauvre Sasuke? Nan mais on s'en fout de Sasuke! Pauvre de moi qui ais fait un SasuSaku ! Pis Sasuke il est méchant aussi! Il fait son groooooooooooos méchant tout le temps et il arrête pas de traiter Naruto de baka! Alors pour une fois que je peux le faire souffrir... (rigole un peu) Sinon ze suis contente que t'ais aimé Merci pour ton comm et BISOU!

Miyu-san : Je suis contente que ça te plaise-heuuuuuuuuuuu/// ça fait plaisir Pis si ça t'as fait rigoler c'est encore mieux! Merci pour ton comm et bisou!

oO-Michiko-Oo : SALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT MA CHIRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Tu vas bien? T'as recommencer l'école toi aussi? Moi oui T.T C'est le premier jour et j'en ai déjà marre-heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Et nan, je suis pas folle (enfin... si... et tout le monde le sait... c'est même dans mon pseudo... Mais c'est pas pour ça! ) C'est mon doudou chiri que j'ai pas vu depuis un moment et qui repars déjà! alors je lui fais plaisir et colle miss super glue trop collante rose que je... déteste! avec mon pitit chiri choux trop beau mais trop froid mais on le pardonne parce que c'est ça qui fait son charme Uchiwa que j'aime T.T XD. Et Sasuke est à Naruto ça change pas dans mon esprit! Disons qu'il a fait une erreur d'orientation et qu'après il va se rendre compte que Naruto est bien mieux! mdr. Moi z'aussi je vais vomir! xD c'est vrai que c'est génial avant les cours! Si t'as aimé ze suis contente parce que vu que t'aimes pas ce couple s'est un gros compliment par contre... ça veut dire quoi biearre? O.o Aller, bsouuuuu merci pour ton comm!

rizahawkeye : Merci, merci... Je sais que Keyko déchire... C'est la meilleure , la plus plus belle, la plus forte... HUM!... Bref... J'ai rien dit... mdr.

Nan Sérieusement ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça xD même si le compliment est pas vraiment pour moi u.u... Mais je vais faire comme si mdr. Aller, bisou merci pour ton comm

(Désolé pour les réponses aux comms qui déconnent un peu beaucoup mais bon... Je suis fatiguée XD (quelle excuse originale...))

Sinon; BONNE LECTURE!!!  


Un matin de printemps, ma fleur a été arrachée par un renard…(suite)

-J'ai le nez coincé dans un trou mais à part ça, ça va !!!

-Oh, attend je vais t'aider !!!

Elle me tire de là et me lance contre un arbre.

-Oh pardon, mais que je suis maladroite !!!

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle se fout de moi ?! Elle me reprend le bras et je me charge mentalement de ne plus rien penser sur elle, vaut mieux pour ma santé !!!

On arrive à la fête, il y a pas mal de monde !!! La musique est chouette ! Je remarque une table où Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi-sensei discutent, c'est bizarre, avant je trouvais Kakashi beau… Cela doit venir de ma conscience qui est féminine… (J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas un mec !!!)

On se dirige vers eux. Sakura arrête de parler et dévisage ma jolie conscience…

-C'est qui ??? Demanda Kakashi.

-Je suis Keyko Saotome la petite amie de Sasuke… Chéri !!!

Elle semblait avoir eu du mal a prononcé la dernière réplique… Je souris à cette pensée. Elle et moi on s'assied l'un à côté de l'autre. Sans rien demander à personne. Je voix que ma conscience semble s'intéresser de TRES près à mon sensei, alors, je la prend par la taille et regarde Kakashi, une lueur provocante dans le regard. Il semble le remarquer mais a l'air de s'en ficher, il regarde de très près Keyko qui ne semble pas détester cela !!!

-Bon… Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ??? Demande Naruto.

-Dans un bain publique, je me suis trompé de… Aïe !

Elle venait de m'écraser le pied…

-On s'est rencontré chez Tsunade-sama…

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Konoha pourtant ? Dit Kakashi.

-Je suis assez discrète ! Sourit Keyko.

Un slow commence… Je regarde Keyko qui semble comprendre…

- Ça te dit une petite danse ??? Demandais-je à Keyko.

-Pourquoi pas ? Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je la prend par la taille et l'emmène sur la piste… Elle sait plutôt bien danser… C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire avec moi… Je regarde une fille qui a un décolleté grand V. Je joue les indifférents et la matte en silence.

-Arrête de mater toute les filles que tu vois Ero !!!

-Ouais… Mais faut dire qu'elles sont plutôt mignonne…

-Mon dieu… Qu'est ce que je vais trouver en retournant dans ta cervelle de piaf ???

-Un peu de respect pour un Uchiwa !!!

-Je ne voix pas pourquoi je serais pleine de respect pour toi !!!!

-Parce que tu es ma conscience, tu es une partie de moi et donc tu me dois le respect !!!

-Je suis une partie d'un con ??? Là tu rêve… Je suis TOI ! Je suis ton égal !

-Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui ai le corps ???

-Parce que c'est le corps d'un homme !

Je la regarde un instant… Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est plus joli un corps de femme…

-Puis franchement, tu te sens capable d'être ma conscience ???

-Heu… Non, pas vraiment…

-Bah alors ???

On continue notre danse puis Tsunade-sama vient sur la scène…

-Bien, pour cette fête de printemps… Nous avons décidé de faire une pièce de théâtre nommé ''La belle au bois dormant''…

Keyko eut un grand sourire… M'aurait elle caché quelques choses ??? J'applaudis comme tout le monde avant que Ino vienne me prendre par le bras… Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ???

-Sasuke Chéri, Tu veux bien venir boire un verre avec moi ? Demande-t-elle.

-Hey ! Face de poisson ! Dégage ! C'est mon… Petit copain ! Dit Keyko faisant de son mieux pour paraître énervée…

-C'est vrai Sasuke Chéri ?

-Ouais, Dégage ! Lui dis-je froidement.

Elle s'en alla en pleurant tandis que Kiba la suivit… Tiens, tiens… Je suis sûr que…

-N'y pense même pas ! Dit Keyko.

-Mais heu…

-Déjà que je t'ai empêcher plusieurs fois d'acheter ''Le paradis du batifolage''…

On s'assit et on commence à regarder la pièce… Sakura joue le rôle de la princesse et Naruto celui du prince… A la fin ils s'embrassent et tout le monde se réveille… Je n'ai aucune chance avec Sakura… Je soupire un peu… Merde… Le pari ! Pas Lee…

Sakura vient vers moi… Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et me sourit. Je regarde derrière elle et je vois Naruto qui embrasse Hinata passionnément… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Keyko va vers Kakashi… Heu ? Je suis un peu perdu là… Tout ça… C'était pour la pièce ???

-Sasuke… Je voulais te dire… Je t'aime ! Me dit Sakura.

Je la regarde et lui fait un petit sourire…

-Moi aussi…

Je l'embrasse… OUAIS ! Merci kami-sama… J'aime, j'aime, j'aime… JE T'AIME SAKURA !!!! Je me sépare d'elle et avant que je n'ai fait un geste… Keyko se remet en moi…

_C'est bon… Tu ne sera plus un pervers… Je reprends du service !!!_

Malheureusement…

_Hey ! Au fait… Merci… Je me sentais un peu à l'étroit ici… C'est sympa de m'avoir laissée sortir… J'ai passé une soirée magnifique !_

Ouais… Bah, de rien… Sort quand tu veux !!!

_Pff… Méchant !!! Bon… Sakura est devant toi ! Embrasse la !!!_

Merci du conseil !

_Mais de rien !_

Je me penche à nouveau vers elle et pose mes lèvres sur elle… Merci mon dieu… Ce n'est pas un rêve… Si toutes les fins pouvaient être comme ça…

_Fin ou commencement ??? A plus la compagnie !_

Voilà… J'espère que vous avez aimé Je trouve la fin un peu trop rapide et sans intérêt mais j'avais plus d'idée-- Désolé !

Aller, Kiss à tous et à toutes !

A la prochaine,

Keyko-san.


End file.
